This invention relates generally to the cooling of micro-devices such as integrated circuits for example, and more particularly the invention relates to a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) which provides a microcapillary pumped loop (CPL) for heat removal from micro-devices.
Heat sinks have long been used with electronic components such as power transistors and integrated circuits for the removal of heat generated by the component. However, as electronic packages increase in complexity and continue to require more power, thermal management becomes a significant limiting factor. Heretofore, thermal conductivity has been altered for an electronics package through use of micro-heat pipes. Hoelke et al., “Analysis of the Heat Transfer Capacity of a Micromachined Loop Heat Pipe,” Proceedings of ASME Heat Transfer Division, HTD-Volume 364-3, 1999, pp. 53-60, proposed the use of a two-port microcapillary pumped loop (CPL).
The present invention is directed to providing an improved MEMS microcapillary pumped loop using a three-port design.